1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camper jack stand system and more particularly pertains to positioning conventional jacks in the foot holders of the apparatus to provide additional clearance height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camper jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, camper jacks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting and supporting campers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,744 to Baker, Jr. et al. discloses a camper storage stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,599 to Dodgen discloses a jack and tiedown system for a vehicle mounted camper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,376 to Dodgen et al. discloses a jack and tiedown system for a vehicle mounted camper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,758 to Dodgen discloses a jack and tiedown system for a vehicle device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,999 to Dodgen discloses a camper jack.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,256 to Chambers discloses a quick-to-ground camper jack.
In this respect, the camper jack stand system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning conventional jacks in the foot holders of the apparatus to provide additional clearance height.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved camper jack stand system which can be used for positioning conventional jacks in the foot holders of the apparatus to provide additional clearance height. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.